Epic Love Fantasy
by AnimeKing40
Summary: Matt always had a crush on Natalie, the same goes for Natalie. But will they be able to notice the others feelings for the other?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and gals, this is the first story I wrote so let's begin!

This story is a parody of the Newground flash game "Epic Battle Fantasy"

I'm going to separate scenes using O's

O

"I'm telling you, we would make a good couple." Said the boy who was dressed up in black pirate clothing with a black pirate hat and braids in his long yellow hair, he carried with him a large black blade as his weapon. "And I'm telling you, we wouldn't make a good couple." Snapped back a girl dressed in a long red dress. The dress exposed the top of her large breasts and had two red ribbons where the nipples would be, she also had a red ribbon on her stomach. In her red hair she had red flowers and she carried a wooden staff with a shining crystal on top. "Don't be so harsh Naz, not like there is anyone else you would go out with, besides Lance of me that is." The boy said as he slashed a green slimy in half with his sword. "I don't like Lance and I don't have any wishes to go out with him," Naz yelled, getting irritated. The girls full name is Natalie, but she likes her friends calling her Naz. "besides, Matt, I don't want to think of relationships right now." Matt looked up and grinned "You didn't say you wouldn't go out with me" Matt said and got and even bigger grin out of Natalie's reaction. "W-w-w-what are you saying! Y-y-you and m-m-m-me! That's a-absurd!" Yelled a flustered Naz, her face turning as red as her hair. "J-just kill these slime's, you know I hate s-slimy things." Muttered a still flustered Naz, trying to hide her face after noticing that it got a shade of red on it. "'Kay, 'Kay, I'll kill them." Matt answered with a chuckle in his voice

O

"Achoo!" The boy named Lance sneezed not knowing his friends were talking about him. Lance had short red hair and had an army helmet on his head, he wore a red jacket and a shirt with a star on it and the words "Epic" written on it, he also had black baggy jeans. As Lance continued to wander he couldn't help but think what his friends, Naz and Matt, were doing.

O

"It's beautiful!" Squealed Naz at the sight of the ocean, Matt right next to her. Naz quickly ran behind a tree and seconds later ran out in a white swimsuit, the top part connecting to a ring that was located in the middle of the top, exposing more of her large breasts. Matt couldn't help but blush at the sight of his best friend. He always had a secret crush on her and thought she was beautiful no matter what she had on, but right there, on the beach, he stood corrected blushing and watching Naz run into the water and wave for him to join her. He slipped away and moments later appeared in his own swim trunks and jumped in the water, splashing Naz. As he came up he caught a glimpse of her bikini bottom and as he resurfaced he saw a laughing Naz, covered in water. Matt dove a bit deeper until his mouth was underwater and tried to hide his blush. They spent the rest of the day having fun and Matt eventually got comfortable seeing Naz in her swimsuit and both of them were disappointed that they had to leave because it was getting dark. Natalie was sad because they had to leave the beach, Matt on the other hand, was sad that Naz had to change from her swimsuit. After they changed and hit the road again, they reached a town with a hot spring, and Naz didn't waste a moment getting a room and running to the hot springs. Matt went to the boys bath and started to relax. "This is great…." Said Matt with a sigh. Then the door opened. Matt looked up and his face blushed a deep red. "W-w-w-what are you doing! This in the boys side!" Matt yelled at the sight of Naz covered in only a towel. "It's mixed bath day…." Muttered Naz, looking away from Matt and blushing at the sight of him. Despite his age, Matt was very muscular and strong due to the many fights he had. Matt looked away and Naz dropped her towel and quickly got in the water "This feels great!" Naz exclaimed, forgetting Matt was there for a moment. Matt then looked at Naz and his eyes grew wide with shock. He could see her breasts. No dress, no swimsuit, nothing. Her bare, uncovered breast, she was the same age as Matt, still a teen, but had big breasts for her age. Naz didn't notice as she blushed and noticed Matt's abs. Both of them had the same thought, "I hope this day doesn't end too quickly"

Hope you liked the chapter, as it's my first one and the first story I ever wrote. I'm not too sure what happened after the third game as I'm still playing it, but I have my own ideas. You can play the first, second, and third Epic Battle Fantasy games, I didn't make them, on Newground


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I know I didn't write a chapter in a while (been busy) but I got some ideas and maybe start on another story unrelated to EBF. Well here we go with chapter 2

O

Matt was laying on his bed in the hotel. He couldn't stop thinking of what happened an hour ago. The image still fresh in his mind, a beautiful naked Naz with her bare breasts exposed. Just that thought made Matt blush as he rolled over and looked at one of his and Natalie's companions, Nolegs the cat. "What should I do Nolegs?" asked a confused Matt. "Meow" was all Nolegs replied. Matt sighed and rolled back onto his back. If he only knew how to talk to cats like Naz, even though she could only understand them rarely, he would have known what Nolegs said. Slowly Matt's eyes closed as he thought of what would happen if he confessed to Natalie. He soon fell into a deep sleep dreaming that he and Naz were together. In his sleep, Matt smiled.

Meanwhile Natalie was having the same problem. She saw Matt's abs and muscles that were usually hidden by his clothes. She blushed and covered her face like a school girl. Unlike Matt, Natalie didn't share a room with anyone since all of their companions were, and are, male. She wished she could ask someone for help but knew it was hopeless. She fell asleep soon after, dreaming of being with Matt. At the same time as Matt in his room, Naz smiled at her dream.

O

"What's taking her?" Matt thought out loud. It was morning and Matt was wearing his samurai armor, samurai helmet, and wooden sandals fully equipped with his electric sword: a thunderbolt going out of a dragons mouth. Matt finally couldn't stand it anymore and rushed into the hotel and soon stood by the door to Natalie's room. He knocked and heard Natalie's voice say "Come in!"

When he entered he saw a dressing board with a multitude of clothes hanging from it. He soon saw Natalie's head peek out the side. "Oh perfect timing, I need help deciding what to wear." Natalie said. Help…..deciding….what….to….wear…..Matt didn't believe it, she was holding them up over clothing issues? Matt let out a sigh, he was used to this routine, Naz had 3 sets of clothing picked out and Matt had to chose one of them. "Show me the choices…" said a sulky Matt. Naz hung on top of the dressing board 3 sets of clothing and Matt pointed to a top with flames on it complimented with short biker shorts, big brown boots, and a skull hairpin. "K give me a sec, and no peeking!" Naz added as she hung down the chosen clothing. Matt blushed at the thought of seeing her naked again, except he would see her whole body. Behind the board, as she was getting changed, Naz blushed at the thought of Matt seeing her naked.

After a minute Naz came out from behind the board and said "Ready." Matt quickly turned around to hide his blush at the sight of Naz and her bouncing breasts and started heading downstairs.

O

I know it's not what you really wanted, but don't worry I'm getting to those parts. I may be delayed from writing future chapters as I had writers block and may start a new story.


	3. Chapter 3

Been a bit busy but got some time on my hands, the infamous block of writing still haunts me. I decided to use this (~ ) as the separation line (seems easier)

Lance was running. This was not like him, but he was running. He faced mammoths, giant sand worms, a robot pumpkin, giant rapist squids, and even a god. But all those times he had his friends with him. This time he was alone, and he was chased by evil darker than the imprisoned god which he let our (along with Matt and Naz of course). He was considerably faster than that…..thing. All it did was float, rotting everything that was under it. As a branch touched the creature the tree turned into an evil, poisonous tree and started chasing Lance as well. "Great, more doom." Muttered Lance to himself.

Matt and Naz were traveling in search of treasure, or something. The two were walking side by side and Naz was looking ahead. Matt, however, had his eyes straining to look at Naz's breasts which bounced with every step. "She has a size all to herself" Matt thought. And if Naz found him staring, he was sure she would make his life miserable in either kicking his ass or teasing him till it was unbearable. He was smarted than Lance when it came to girls, he knew telling them to take their top off, or by grabbing their skirt where there was a bundle of tree branches wasn't the right way to get a girl to date you. Now if he only had a plan…

Lance stopped. A dead end. He quickly turned his head and saw that the creature had an army of evil beings, and he had a gun that would do nothing. "Great, death in the back and a cliff in front." Lance groaned.

Soon the two reached a town, "Well this is…..unique." Said Naz.

"Unique my ass, this place has dogs in trees and bicycles that have exhaust pipes!"Exclaimed Matt.

And it was true, dogs were in trees, bicycles exhausted smoke, a house was upside down, and the people…..were walking upside down using their hands. A guy in a suit, an athlete, a girl in a police uniform, and, a girl with a short skirt. Matt noticed this first and instantly his eyes widened."Perv." Muttered Naz as she noticed where is eyes were. "It's not my fault!" He said defensively "She's walking upside down in a skirt!"

Lance jumped "I can survive a cliff jump and I'll take it any day!" As he fell he looked up and his eyes widened. A site so frightening it left him paralyzed until he hit the water. The creature smiled. A wicked, evil smile showing rows and rows of sharp teeth. More than a sharks and sharper than a sword. Lance felt like he was being cut just by looking at them. A cold shiver ran down his spine. He was glad he jumped.

"Sure it is," said Naz "I TOTTALY believe you."

"It's true though! I didn't make her wear that!" Matt continued.

"Let's just go" Natalie finally said.

Matt sighed, he lost this one. It was goanna be a quiet night until they reached a hotel.

Well this chapter is a bit longer, and I plan to make the next one too.


End file.
